Usagi and Mamoru 100 themed Drabbles
by LoudlySilent
Summary: 100 themed drabbles about Usagi and Mamoru. Most will be set first season when they are not together, but in a few they will be together.
1. 1 Drabble 1 Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it**

Drabble 1 Chocolate

351 words

"Here you go Mamoru!" chirped Usagi, thrusting a brightly wrapped package into his hands and taking her seat beside him at the counter in the Crown Arcade. "Go ahead and open it. I can't wait to see your face!"

"What is it Usagi?" Mamoru asked, eyeing the lumpy looking package suspiciously. He shook it a bit hoping to get a clue as to what it was.

"It's a surprise just for you! I made it myself! Go ahead and open it Mamoru!" Usagi was practically vibrating she was so full of excitement.

Mamoru gingerly pulled on the bow and tore open the wrapping paper. What he saw was a container of fudge candies. He mentally cringed at the thought of eating any. After all, Usagi had said she made it herself and Usagi was not known for her culinary skills.

"Try it. Please Mamoru? I want to see if you like it." Usagi batted her eyelashes and gave him the most pitiful look she could muster. Mamoru slowly took one of the fudge pieces and placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and then swallowed carefully.

"Do you like it? I know that it probably isn't as good as the chocolate I buy for you at the store, but I made it with love so that counts for something right? It tastes good doesn't it?"

Mamoru heard the slight tremor in her voice at the end of her sentence and knew that his answer would either save his eardrums or give them permanent damage. "I loved it." he said smiling weakly.

"Oh Mamoru, I'm so glad! I'll be right back, I have to go tell Rei that she was wrong and that my food didn't poison you!" Usagi gave him a quick hug and then scampered over to the booth that her friends occupied.

Motoki came over to Mamoru and gave him a questioning look. "So how did Usagi's chocolate taste?"

"Actually, it tasted just like it was supposed to."

Motoki's eyebrow's rose. "Then why did you look why you wanted to toss your cookies?"

Mamoru sighed. "I don't like chocolate."


	2. 2 Drabble 2masks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it**

Drabble 2 Masks

325 words

Mamoru couldn't believe that he, as Tuxedo Kamen, had left his mask behind in the park. It was stupid, irresponsible, forgetful, and completely unlike him. But he had been thinking about Usagi, and then he had heard a noise, and then she had come walking up . . . and the rest was history. He was distracted from his talk to himself when the doors to the arcade whooshed open.

"Usagi, what are you wearing?" asked Motoki.

"Silly Motoki, it's a mask!" Usagi rolled her eyes and gave Motoki a look that said _isn't it obvious?_

Motoki took her ribbing good naturedly and began to make her the milkshake he knew she would eventually ask for. "I know it's a mask Usagi, but why are you wearing it?"

"I found it in the park last night. I heard there was a youma attack last night and I bet the dreamy Tuxedo Kamen left it, just so that I could find it!" In reality she found it after she had detransformed.

"That goof ball in a cape isn't dreamy Odango. And anyway, why were you even in the park last night?" Mamoru turned around on his stool and questioned.

"I was uh, taking a walk. And honestly it isn't any of your business." She said primly.

Mamoru couldn't believe that of all people to have found his mask, it had to be the Odango Atama.

"So baka, what do you think of the mask?"

"I think that only a dork would wear one, and that they must be over compensating for their lack in something else." _Great_, Mamoru thought to himself, _I just insulted myself so that Usagi wouldn't like my alter ego. How deranged can I get?_

Usagi gasped in outrage. "I don't know what compensating means, but I am sure that Tuxedo Kamen doesn't have to do it! And anyway, how would you even know anything about him!"

"Uh, I'm a fan?"


	3. 3 Drabble 3 Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it**

Drabble 3 Hair

386 words

"Do you think it will work, Minako?" asked Usagi biting her lip in a nervous gesture while wringing her hands repeatedly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and chewed on her bottom lip with even more gusto than before.

"Of course it will Usagi!" exclaimed the exuberant blonde, patting her best friend gently on the back. "All Mamoru has to do is look at you, and then he will be falling all over himself to impress you!"

"Are you sure?" questioned Usagi eyeing her reflection warily in the compact mirror Minako had provided for her.

"I am, but even if I wasn't it doesn't matter, because here he comes! Quick Usagi, put the hat on!"

Mamoru came through the arcade doors right as the hat was secured on Usagi's head. Spotting the girl with the unique hair style that he loved to tease, he made his way over to their booth. "What's with the hat, Odango" questioned the dark headed college student. He eyed her curiously and wondered why he couldn't see any of her golden tresses.

Usagi didn't say anything, just settled for ducking her head lower, so that her chin almost touched her chest. Minako sighed and said "She's scared that you're going to make fun of her hair."

"Well that's just silly. What could the Odango have done that's worse than it is usually?"

"Go on and take off the hat Usagi." Minako urged her friend. Usagi sighed heavily and with slightly trembling hands, lifted the baseball hat off her head. Her hair spilled down her back once released from their confines, and Mamoru had to concentrate on not passing out. Usagi's hair was . . . was. . .

"Usagi . . . your hair . . .it's . . . red." Mamoru choked out.

"That's right. Go ahead and make a joke. I don't care!" Wailed the distraught girl.

Mamoru fought to regain his composure then said "No Usagi. I like it, I was just shocked at first."

"Why?"

"Mamoru looked at her for a minute before saying, "It makes you look older." And then he turned to walk out the door. Right before he made his exit, he turned his head and said "That means people won't think you're too young when they see us at the movies tonight."


	4. 4 Drabble 54 Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it**

Drabble 54 Nightmare

130 words

"Oh Mamo-chan! It's beautiful thank you! How did you know that's what I wanted for my birthday?" questioned the giggly blonde gazing up at Mamoru with adoring eyes.

"Well, leaving me notes in the bathroom was a bit of a hint. And telling me every five minutes gave me a clue." Mamoru said looking lovingly at his wife.

"Well, I love it! Thank you Mamo-chan!" Usagi threw herself into her husband's arms and hugged him telling him repeatedly how much she loved her gift.

"Your welcome, Usako." Mamoru said hugging her back.

"I love you Mamo-chan!"

" I love you too, Usako."

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat.

"Oh my God. That had to be the scariest nightmare that I've ever had.


	5. 5 Drabble 7 Things Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it.

Authors Note: Sorry about the mistake, it is now fixed. Read and review and as always, enjoy!

Drabble 7 Things Left Unsaid

124 words

"I'm really glad that we decided to call a truce Mamoru," said Usagi before taking another sip of her milkshake. "It's more peaceful around here when we aren't trying to bite each others heads off.

"I agree Usagi. It was too time consuming trying to think of a new insult each time I saw you, for us to stay enemies, when we really can get along."

"So Mamoru," asked Usagi while glancing at him from beneath lowered lashes, "What made you decide to call a truce?"

"I'll only tell if you tell me why you agreed." They both looked at each other for a few seconds before saying, "Never mind."

Both sighed and thought to themselves, _Because I want to be more than friends._


	6. 6 Drabble 49 A Familiar Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it**

Drabble 49 A Familiar Song

404 words

Usagi was miserable. She had lost her star locket; the one that Tuxedo Kamen had given to her. She had been looking for it all day, even going so far as to take everything out of her closet, to find it. She had taken it to school with her the previous day because the soft melody that emitted from the locket helped to relax her, and she'd had a few tests that day. After school she had gone to the arcade, so that was where she was headed now.

Once she stepped inside, Motoki waved and said hello. Plopping down on a stool, Usagi sniffled and asked him "Motoki have you seen-"

"What's wrong Odango?" Mamoru cut her off before she could question Motoki about the locket. "Did you fail another test?"

Usagi's head whipped around and she snapped back "No baka. I lost something yesterday, and I was trying to ask Motoki if he had seen it, but then you had to _rudely_ interrupt me, so I never got the chance."

Mamoru scoffed. "What did you lose your brain or that coupon for free food?"

Usagi gasped in outrage. "You jerk. That was mean!"

"Well, the truth hurts doesn't it? Don't look at me like that. We both know you eat enough for 3 people every day."

Just as Usagi was going to open her mouth to retort, she was stopped by a familiar song she could hear behind Motoki's counter.

Both Usagi and Mamoru's heads whipped toward the sound and both blurted out "The star locket!"

Everything went still as Usagi and Mamoru slowly turned their heads back around to look at each other. "How do you know about the star locket?" asked Mamoru.

"It was given to me by a friend." Said Usagi. "Besides, how do you know about it?"

Mamoru thought a moment before saying, "It was given to me too, but I gave it to someone else. They must have given it to you, Usagi." They stared at each other consideringly for a few moments before Mamoru said, "Well, I have to go. Give Usagi the locket you have behind the counter Motoki and I'll see you later." _Sailor Moon_ he added in his head.

"Motoki, that was scary. He smiled at me before he left." Usagi said in awe.

"I know." They looked at one another and then silently came to a deciscion. "Weird." They said in Unison.


	7. 7 Drabble 52 Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it.**

Authors Note: I was asked to have more fluff in my next drabble, so there you go! I hope everyone likes it and that it is fluffy enough!

Drabble 52 Protector

375 words

Usagi sniffled as she made her way to her usual stool by the counter in the Crown Arcade. Why did they have to be so mean to her? What had she done to deserve such treatment? She was a good person wasn't she? She was kind to animals, well besides Luna, but that was because Luna woke her up when she would much rather asleep. She tithed and she looked both ways before crossing the street. So what had she done?

"Hello Usagi!" called Motoki from behind the counter. "What's wrong?" he asked his cheerful face morphing into one of concern.

Usagi sniffled and sat down. "Motoki," she asked ignoring his question in favor of asking one of her own. "Am I a mean person? Do I deserve havingpeopledo mean things to me?"

"Of course not Usagi! Why is someone being mean to you?"

"No. Someones as in plural are being mean to me!" she wailed.

Mamoru, who had been sitting a few stools over and heard everything, jumped into the conversation to add his two cents. "Who is it Usagi? What are their names?"

Usagi's tears stopped for a moment from pure shock. Mamoru had called her by name. Mamoru looked angry. Mamoru looked angry because people were being mean to her. Wow! "Why do you care?" she asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Mamoru's mouth opened and closed a few times while he tried to decide what to say. Finally he figured out what he needed his mouth to say, "Motoki, go take someone's order. I need to talk to Usagi for a moment, please"

Motoki raised his eyebrow but complied with his wishes and left the two alone so that they could talk by themselves.

"Why do you care Mamoru?" Usagi asked her tears long forgotten.

Mamoru sighed and collected his thoughts. "Because I don't like seeing you hurt. Because I don't like seeing you cry. Because I like to see you smiling."

Usagi was silent for a moment and looked into is dark blue eyes but all she saw was sincerity. "But why?" she aked.

"Because I want to protect you."

"I don't need a protector Mamoru."

"But you have one Usagi. Don't worry about it. Just know that I'll protect you."


	8. 8 Drabble 9 Button

Authors note: I tried to do something with this drabble other than a button with clothes. I hope it works!

Drabble 9 Button

232 words

"Mamoru makes me so angry! He thinks he can just waltz up and insult me! The nerve of him calling me Odango Atama! Does he have nothing better to do? I mean honestly, what does he do? Sit in his room and think of new ways to insult me?" fumed the normally benign blonde.

"Usagi," said Rei in an attempt to soothe the angry girl, "calm down. I think-"'

"It's all he ever does." Continued the distressed girl. "He can't say anything nice. It makes me wonder if he thinks he'll spontaneously combust if he says anything remotely nice to me."

"Usagi-" the raven haired priestess tried again only to be cut off.

"Or maybe he would explode. Or he might implode. I'm not really picky. It would be funny to see."

"Usagi-"

"Or maybe he thinks he'll contract some gross disease," she said rubbing her hands with relish, "one that will cause all of his appendages to slowly rot off, wouldn't that be fitting? He thinks he's so good looking, he needs to be disfigured and ugly, don't you think Rei? Or maybe he's scared that-"

"USAGI!"

"Yes Rei?" questioned the girl having just heard her.

Rei rubbed her forehead where she could feel a headache forming. "Mamoru is standing right behind you." Turning to the dark headed college student she said, "Mamoru, you sure know how to push Usagi's buttons."

Authors Note: I hope everyone likes this one as well. Please read and review but once again, most importantly, enjoy!


	9. 9 Drabble 34 Ball of Yarn

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or anything that goes with it.

Authors Note:I hope everyone likes this drabble. I may not be ale to update everyday now, because classes have started again and I have a full load. However, I should update at least twice a week if not more. Remember, I said may not. As always, enjoy and thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Drabble 34 Ball of Yarn

421 words

Mamoru had decided earlier that day that he was going to take a walk through the park to clear his mind. But it wasn't working very well, because he still couldn't get the Odango Atama out of his head. When he reached the rose gardens he decided he was going to take a break and sit on one of the benches.

When one came into sight he realized that there was already someone sitting there. As he got closer he could make out two odango shaped buns sitting atop a golden head of hair. He couldn't believe that he came out here to forget about her, and her she was!

She was bent over looking at something intently, her face about 5 inches away from the object in her hands. She stared at it for a few more minutes before her fingers started picking rapidly at it only to stop and stare again.

"Odango? What are you doing?" Usagi jumped and she had to juggle the object she had been holding to keep from dropping it.

"Nothing. I'm just sitting here. What are YOU doing here?"

"Just going for a walk. What's that in your hand, Odango?"

"None of your business!" she exclaimed sticking her nose in the air and bringing her hands in closer to her body. Mamoru craned his head to try to get a closer look and Usagi hunched over her hands so that he couldn't see her hands.

"Oh come on Odango! Why all the secrecy?"

"Alright! If you must know, it's a ball of yarn." She said eyeing him suspiciously waiting for a scathing remark.

"Why do you have a ball of yarn, and why do you think you have to hide it?" Mamoru asked incredously.

"Because it's special!"

"Why is it special?"

"Because I am going to use it to make something for the most special person in the world. He'll absolutely love it." She said all starry eyed.

Mamoru could tell that whoever "he" was she really liked him, and he felt his heart clench painfully.

"Who is it Odango?"

"I can't tell you! But I will tell you that he has the most beautiful dark hair and wonderful eyes I have ever seen!"

Mamoru kept the bitterness out of his voice as he said "Well I'm sure he'll love whatever it is. What is it you're making anyway?"

Usagi blushed and said "Well I will be making a sweater."

"Why aren't you making it now?"

Her blushed darkened considerably. "I don't know how."


	10. 10 Drabble 61 Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it.**

Authors Note: I hope everyone likes this one! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially those who review every chapter wink> it is appreciated greatly. As always, read and review, but more importantly, enjoy!

Drabble 61 Advice

342 words

"What should I do Motoki?"

"Mamoru," said the weary shopkeeper, "we've been through this before. You should tell Usagi how you feel, and then you should ask her out on a date."

"What about the age difference? She probably thinks I'm too old. And what if she says no? What if she says she hates me? She HATES me Motoki! I make fun of her hair for goodness sakes! I would hate me!" Mamoru banged his head on the countertop a few times as if to emphasize his point.

"You'll never know until you try, Mamoru."

"Thanks Motoki. I'll think about what you said. I'll see you in a bit, I have to run to the store." Mamoru said as he paid for his coffee and left the arcade.

A few minutes later . . .

"Motoki!" cried Usagi as she ran through the arcade doors. "Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" asked the klutzy blonde unknowingly taking the seat Mamoru had occupied just minutes before. Not waiting for an answer, she continued on. "What do you think I should do?"

"Usagi," said Motoki as he placed her customary milkshake in front of her and leaned forward to look her in the eye, "we've been through this before. You should tell Mamoru how you feel, and then you should ask him if he wants to go out on a date with you."

"But Motoki! What about the age difference? He probably thinks I'm too young and immature. And what if he says no? What if he hates me? He does hate me! He makes fun of my hair, and thinks I am a crybaby and annoying! Usagi banged her head against the countertop in hopes of giving herself a concussion so she would no longer have to deal with her love life, or lack of one.

"You'll never know until you try, Usagi."

"You're right Motoki. I'll think about what you said. I have to go to the store right now though." She said paying for her milkshake.


	11. 11 Drabble 4 Karma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or anything that goes with it.

Authors Note: I liked writing this one. I hope everyone else enjoys it just as much!

Drabble 4 Karma

192 words

Mamoru smiled down at the blonde haired girl sitting on the bench beside him. It was their 3 month anniversary and his Usako had requested that they spend the day together. He'd readily agreed and suggested that they go to the rose gardens in the park. Usagi had been all for the suggestion, and the two had been having a wonderful time people watching and just being in each others company.

"Mamo-chan?" Asked Usagi.

"Yes Usako?" Mamoru asked glancing down as Usagi laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you believe in karma?" she asked snuggling closer to him.

Mamoru took a few minutes to answer, unsure of what had brought on a philosophical attitude from his usually carefree girlfriend. "I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Because," came the sleepy reply, "I was thinking that I must have done something right in my past life, to deserve you."

Mamoru smiled gently and gathered his thoughts. "Then I must have done wonderful things in my past life."

"Why do you say that?" Usagi asked with a yawn.

"Because some how, I got you."


	12. 12 Drabble 82 The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailormoon or anthing that goes with it.

Auhors note: For those who don't know, Drabbles are supposed to be 100 words in length, so I made 1 drabble that fit the profile, and it will probably be the only one. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!

Drabble 82 The Small Things

100 words

It was amazing how she held him captivated without even trying. Everything she did intrigued him. The way she would scrunch up her nose in distaste when presented with anything that didn't have sugar in it. The way her eyebrows would knit together when she was confused. The way her face would redden when she was angry at him. The way she loved life and everything in it. The way her smile would brighten a room. The way she would do absolutely anything to help one of her friends. It was all the small things that he loved about her.


	13. 13 Drabble 83 Mail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or anything that goes with it. Except that dvd . . .and the Tuxedo Kamen doll . . . and that poster . . .well you get the idea.**

Authors Note: It was asked of me to write a little fluff, and now I can't get it out of my head! This isn't really fluffy between the two, but there is fluff if you read between the lines. Ah I just made a joke. I wonder if anyone will think it was funny . . . . .I don't hear laughter. Oh well. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Drabble 83 Mail

535 words

Usagi eyed the object on the counter warily. It seemed harmless enough, but she couldn't be sure. It could be disguised to gain her trust and make her lower her guard. Even though she routinely called Mamoru a baka, it did not mean he was in actuality stupid. He was taking Calculus after all, and no one who was completely stupid could take that class. And make a perfect score.

She was sure that hehad done this deliberately for the sole purpose of causing her great confusion, and then making fun of her later for it. That would be just like him.

With a resigned sigh, she edged closer to the table, as if she approached too quickly, the object would burst into flames as soon as she touched it. In Usagi's mind, such a thing could happen. Mamoru could have rigged it. He had also gotten that perfect score in Chemistry . . .

With much trepidation, Usagi slowly reached her hand across the formica countertop and grasped the letter in her hands. The return address was written neatly and was one she did not recognize. The name at the top however, was some thing she knew well. Chibia Mamoru. She suppressed a shudder. She couldn't take it if he had decided to start sending her hate mail too.

Usagi, deep within her heart of hearts, admitted, even if it was only to herself, that she was deeply in love with Mamoru. Despite all of the things he said to her, and all of the things she said in retaliation, she loved him. Some how, without her knowledge, the jerk had wormed his way into her heart. She wished that she could kick him out and hang a vacancy sign inside her heart, but he had taken residence. And like the mold growing in the corner of her closet, he refused to go away.

Her fingers trembling slightly, she opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of stationary folded within. Unfolding it slowly, in hopes that perhaps, if she did it slow enough something could happen to prevent her from having to read the words printed on its surface.

Once it was open, Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she let her gaze slide to the paper held in her hands. Her eyes widened while she read until an onlooker would have thought that theymight pop out of her head.

Usagi dropped the letter and it slowly fluttered to the ground. She stood there, not moving at all, frozen to the spot in face of her shock. It wore off gradually and when it did, Usagi dashed to the closet and grabbed her jacket. Pulling it over her arms as she headed out the door and down the street, the envelope clutched tightly in her hand.

The letter lay forgotten on the floor where Usagi's mother happened upon it after coming home from grocery shopping. Stooping over, she picked it up and began to read.

Dear Usagi,

There is something that I have to tell you. Please don't hate me, and please read the entire letter. Usagi, I . . . . . . .


	14. 14 Drabble 84 Glasses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it. Except that dvd . . .and that Tuxedo Kamen doll . . .and that poster . . . **

Authors note: Anyone who wishes to read the rest of the letter from the last dabble go check out my profile. I posted it on that. On another note, this is the very first drabble that I wrote. I wasn't pleased with it, so I didn't post it. I am still not entirely happy with it, but I suppose it will have to do, because I can't think of a way to make it better without making it a chapter story. And I am going to make a sequel to Mail. Read Review and Enjoy!

Drabble 84 Glasses

611 words

Life was unfair. That was the conclusion that Usagi reached as she trudged down the street toward the Crown Arcade. She dreaded reaching the arcade because she just knew that Mamoru, being the baka that he was, wouldn't understand her pain, and would only add to it with his cruel words. Despite her dreary outlook now, her day had started out well enough. She had woken up on time, she didn't get a detention, and she even got to leave school early.

The doors to the arcade slid open to reveal the gloomy girl to the Crown's occupants. Everyone turned to look at the door when they heard the swooshing sound, but only two people didn't turn away once they saw who it was.

"What's up Usagi?" Asked Motoki. Usagi's head snapped up and the two onlookers saw the reason for her glum appearance.

"Odango, you have glasses!" Said Mamoru. He was shocked. She just looked so cute! So cute, that all he could do was stare at her.

Tears started to well in Usagi's eyes when she saw their reactions. "Go ahead and laugh! See what I care!" She turned tail and ran out the door tears already streaming down her face.

"What was that all about Motoki?" questioned Mamoru. He scratched his head and took another sip of his customary cup of coffee.

"Obviously she doesn't like her glasses." Motoki said as he continued to polish the counter.

"I don't know why. I think she looks adora- I mean she looks okay." Whew! He caught his slip just in time.  
"Well why don't you tell her that?"

"She wouldn't believe me. Hey, I uh, have to go. Something I forgot to do." Mamoru paid for his coffee, and left the arcade.

_The next day at the Crown Arcade . . ._

Once again the doors swooshed open, but this time a bubbly girl bounced in. "Wow, you're in a better mood today, Usagi!"

"I know Motoki. I was so depressed yesterday, but when I woke up this morning, my Ka-san gave me a note she found outside." she said waving piece of paper around before placing it on the counter. "It was so sweet!"

"What did it say Usagi?"

"That is for me to know, and you to not find out! Well I just wanted to say hi, but I have to go home to clean my room! Ja Motoki!" She twirled around and headed for the exit.

The doors once again swooshed open to allow the excited girl to exit and Mamoru to enter, but not before they had their ritual crash. "Outta my way Baka, I am in too good a mood to deal with you!" said Usagi as she scrambled off of Mamoru and out the door. Mamoru just shook his head and ambled over to the counter.

"What's this?" asked Mamoru picking up the folded piece of paper.

"Usagi must have accidentally left it. She said someone left it for her this morning. You don't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. But it is obviously important to the Odango, so I think you should give it back to her the next time she comes in. And give me my coffee."

As he was walking off, Motoki glanced at the note that Usagi had left. It said: _Dear Usagi,_

_I saw you yesterday and noticed that you had a new pair of glasses. I just wanted you to know that I think it makes you look beautiful._

_Yours truly,_

_Your admirer_

While Motoki prepared Mamoru's coffee, Mamoru pondered the note he had written the night before.


	15. 15 Drabble 8 Kiss

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it. Except that dvd . . .and the Tuxedo Kamen doll er action figure . . .and that poster . . .**

Authors note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews! It makes me so happy! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter it isn't what you are probably expecting, but I think it is cute.Read Review and Enjoy!

Drabble 8 Kiss

272 words

"Mamoru, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure Minako. What is it?"

"Well, I was just at the store and I ran into Usagi's mother. She asked me to give a 'kiss' to Usagi if I saw her, so I came here looking for her."

"So what do you need me for?"

"The problem is that I have volleyball practice in about 20 minutes, so I have to go and Usagi isn't here yet. Do you think you could do it for me?"

"Uh, are you sure you wouldn't rather tell Motoki or anyone other than me?"

Minako's eyes held an unidentified twinkle in them as she replied, "No, if you wouldn't mind I would rather it be you. You are right here after all, and I really need to go."

Before Mamoru could say anything else, whether to accept or decline her request, Minako continued on. "Oh thank you Mamoru-san! I really appreciate it!" She was out the door before Mamoru could even think of a way to refuse.

A few minutes later the arcade doors swooshed open and Usagi walked in. By this time, Mamoru had resolved to do what Minako had asked of him, so after Usagi sat down, he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hello Baka. How are y-" before Usagi could finish her sentence, Mamoru leaned over and gave her a kiss on the check. Usagi was speechless for the first time in her young life.

He stood to leave and before he walked out, Mamoru said, "Your mother said to give you a kiss from her."

Usagi just sat there. And slowly, she smiled.


	16. 16 Drabble 35 Daily Planner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it. Well, I do have a dvd, and the Tuxdo Kamen doll, and that poster, and, well you get the idea, if I didn't buy it in the store, I don't own it.**

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I got sick and wasn't able to type or write anything and then I had to go out of town with no internet access, so the chapter is a bit late. Sorry! Any who, this is the sequel to Mail that I was asked to write, I hope it lives up to expectations and no one is left wanting. Read Review and Enjoy!

Drabble 35 Daily Planner

219 words

Usagi hummed to herself while she sat waiting for Mamoru who was in his room preparing for their date (Usagi called it primping, and Mamoru denied it with all his being. Men do not primp). A few weeks prior she had received the letter he had written her, and immediately after reading it she had run over to the address on the envelope, and they had talked for hours about themselves and their relationship, about everything.

That night they had agreed to date. As of this moment, it was the best moment of Usagi's life.

She let her eyes glide around the room, and they landed on the book on his coffee table. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she reached over and began to thumb though it. She was surprised to see that it was in fact a daily planner, and not a book like she had first suspected.

She opened it to a random page and read what was written. Shocked, she thumbed through it some more. Every page had the same thing up until a few days before she had received her letter.

There written in black ink, she saw in Mamoru's neat scrawl, the note he had made for himself every day until a few weeks ago:

_Write and send Usagi's letter today._


	17. 17 Drabble 50 Advertisement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it. Although, I have that dvd, the tuxedo kamen doll, and that poster . . . **

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope everyone likes this drabble as well!

Drabble 50 Advertisement

100 words

Mamoru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Usagi, sweet, innocent Usagi, was wearing a shirt that said . . . oh it was too horrible to even allow the words to pass through his thoughts! How could she stand to come in here dressed like that! It was ridiculous! It was absurd!

"Usagi!" barked Mamoru when he could take it no more.

"What?" she asked, turning away from her conversation with her friends.

"What are you doing wearing a shirt like that?" he demanded.

"This?" she questioned, glancing down at her shirt before looking up. She grinned coyly. "It's advertisement."


	18. 18 Drabble 51 Lightening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. I do own a dvd, a poster and a tuxedo kamen doll, but that was bought at a store, and therefore, does not give me rights to the actual Sailormoon franchise.**

Authors Note: I liked writing this one. I hope everyone else likes it as well. And thanks to everyone who has stuck by and reviewed almost every chapter or every chapter. I appreciate it more than I can express in words!

Drabble 51 Lightening

362 words

Usagi glanced outside after she finished her jibe at Mamoru and immediately froze, her eyes growing round.

Mamoru's come back died in the back of his throat when he saw Usagi's facial expression. Instead he asked her, "What is it Odango? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Usagi drew in a calming breath. "It's raining outside," she whispered.

Mamoru gave her a perplexed look. "Yes it is. So why do you look like you're standing in front of the gun squad?"

"Rain means that there will be lightening. And lightening means that there will be thunder!" she said her voice getting higher and higher with each word she said.

"So what's the big deal, Odango?"

Usagi's voice dropped down to a whisper again. "I'm scared of thunder. I have been since before I can remember. For some reason it reminds me of war, and when I think of that, I think of death. I can't help it. I hear the sound and I'm as helpless as an infant." The last was said with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

As if to prove her point, the thunder rolled in the sky outside and it shook the glasses on the counter top in front of the two people who were at a momentary truce. Usagi's shriek of fear was immediate and she dove under the nearest table.

Mamoru got up and walked calmly over to where Usagi was cowering, crouched down, and crawled under with her.

Usagi's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't like lightening. Do you mind if I stay and wait it out with you?"

Usagi looked a little relieved that he wasn't calling her a baby and that he was as scared as she was. "Sure," she replied.

Mamoru scooted over until his back was against the wall and put his arm around her. It seemed to make her feel better. He sat quietly beside her and listened to the storm outside. Lightening flashed and he didn't even flinch. He was as scared of lightening as he was of a teddy bear. But Usagi didn't have to know that.


	19. 19 Drabble 53 Giddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it unlessit was bought at a store, which still means that it isn't mine.**

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I tried to post this yesterday, but it wouldn't let me do anything! So, I wanted to let you know that I wasn't slacking, just having technical problems. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Drabble 53 Giddy

211 words

Usagi was ecstatic. She couldn't believe her luck. This had to be the best day that she had ever experienced. She didn't have detention and she had enough money to buy a triple chocolate fudge Sunday and to play the Sailor V game 5 times! She just couldn't believe that tings were going her way!

She skipped down the sidewalk humming to herself. When she reached the arcade, her mood didn't dampen, she could take whatever Mamoru-baka threw at her today! Nothing could stop her today!

She made her way over to the counter and placed her order in with Motoki, and then headed over to the games to begin playing Sailor V.

Mamoru watched as Usagi frolicked about the arcade on cloud 9. She was happier than usual. It was scary.

He went over to the Sailor V games to investigate. "What are you doing Odango Atama?"

Instead of spazzing like she would have normally done, Usagi just let the comment roll like water off a ducks back. "I am playing Sailor V and not even you can ruin my mood!" Usagi giggled like a lunatic for a few moments before going back to her game.

Mamoru watched in utter shock. She was scary like this. She was absolutely giddy.


	20. 20 Drabble 14 Closet

**Disclamer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it. All I own are the few trinkets and gidgets I have bought from the store. Which, sadly, does not give me ownership of Sailormoon.**

Authors Note: I tried to do something different than what people normally do aka lock them in a closet together until they admit their feelings. This is also a bit of a sequel to chocolate, although it could stand alone. But after you read it, hopefully you'll understand why it could also be with chocolate.

Sorry that this wasn't up yesterday. I was supposedto work until 4and I ended up working until 10. I was very tired and my boyfriendcalled me, so I talked to him instead. He lives in a different state, so I wasn'tabout to tell him to call me after I typed up a chapter. Thank you for waiting and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so faithfully, it helps me try to stay creative. Read, Review and Enjoy!

Drabble 14 Closet

432 words

Mamoru steeled himself for what was to come. He was doing his ritual once or twice a year cleaning, and had cleaned everything except for his hall closet.

Usually, this would not have been an issue, or rather, before he and Usagi had started dating it had not been an issue. But it wasn't that her messy habits had spilled over and infected him, as some might think (what other reason could there be for his absolute dread at cleaning out his closet?), or even that she had made a mess of it.

No, the closet was neat and tidy, everything within stacked in neat little rows. So what was the problem?

It was what the closet held within its depths that scared him. And not for what they were, but for the f act that there were so many, and he did not wish Usagi to see that he had thrown them out. Actually he would prefer that Usagi did not know of their continued existence.

They weren't supposed to still be around after all.

But there was so many, he didn't know what to do with them. Surely if he threw them away, Usagi would come over to visit and see them sitting there in their trash bags. And then she would be angry with him. Or worse, she would cry! That was the last thing Mamoru wished to have happen.

Mamoru ran a hand through his black locks and tried to come to a solution. But what was one to do with every single package of burnt, disgusting cookies andthe chocolate that he despised(both of whichhe had said he had eaten and enjoyed immensely) their girlfriend had ever made them?

Mamoru let his head fall into his hands. On the one hand, he could put them in the trash bags, but then Usagi would see them and then she would cry. Which ruled out that option. He could call one of her friends and have her help him, but then she would tell Usagi, and then Usagi would cry. Which ruled out that option. Of course he could eat them all, but then he would undoubtedly end up having his stomach pumped at the local hospital. Of course, then Usagi would pamper him (having told her he ate some bad sushi or something of the like), and she wouldn't cry. No matter how he looked at, he kept coming to one final outcome. He was screwed.

Mamoru gulped. He wondered if Usagi would actually believe bad sushi had caused him to have his stomach pumped . . .


	21. 21 drabble 55 Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it**

Authors note: I don't really like the way this one turned out. I almost think it would be better for the 'red string of destiny' drabble. If everyone pretty much agrees that this one sucks, I will take it down and redo it, hopefully better. And if you don't like it for panic but like it for the other instead, I will change the name, and edit it a little to make it better fit with the red string of destiny. Thanks for all the support you guys!

Drabble 55 Panic

520 words

It was gone! He couldn't feel the link that connected him to Sailor Moon! Whenever she transformed he felt a pull that signified she was in danger and that he also needed to transform so that he could protect her. Whenever she, whoever she was, was not Sailor Moon, he felt as though they were still connected, as if, if he were to try hard enough, he could find her through the link. Now that he thought about it, he felt like she was safest whenever he was near Usagi . . . .

He needed to concentrate now though, not think of Usagi! He couldn't feel Sailor Moon! If he couldn't feel her, then how could he protect her when she got herself into trouble? He needed to take a deep breath to calm down. He wouldn't be able to help her if he was panicking.

There he felt her! She was in danger! It was just a glimmer, but it was enough to give him a direction. He sprinted off in the direction in which he felt Sailor Moon as fast as he could.

When he felt he was nearer to her, he stopped and looked around, only to realize he had ran to the park. He strained his ears, but he didn't hear the sounds of a ferocious battle between good and evil. In fact, he didn't hear anything. Looking around he almost left but then he saw a figure lying on the ground in the distance.

Getting closer he could make out a mass of golden hair. Fear seized his heart and he ran the rest of the distance. Bending down he grabbed the girl on the ground and lifted her into his arms. He looked down at her face and realized that it wasn't the girl he expected it to be. Instead of Sailor Moon, he saw Usagi! What was wrong with her?

She was unconscious and he didn't know how to help her. He walked over to a bench and laid her down. He began calling her name and lightly shaking her in hopes of waking her up. Why wouldn't she wake up? She was Usagi and Usagi was invincible! Nothing could stop her! So why wouldn't she wake up? She was scaring him, even more then when he couldn't find Sailor Moon. Because Usagi was more important than Sailor Moon. He had never felt this blind panic before and he didn't like it.

"Mamoru?" Asked Usagi groggily. "Where am I?"

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried grabbing the girl and hugging her tightly to him. "You're in the park. I found you lying on the ground. What happened?"

"I-I don't know. There was a youma . . ." she rubbed her head tiredly. "Can you just take me home? Please Mamoru?"

"Sure thing Usagi. You had me scared for a little while there."

"Thank you Mamoru." Usagi leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away, a light blush staining her cheeks.

Mamoru, also with a blush, stood up and helped her to her feet. "No problem Odango. So, uhwhere do you live?"


	22. 22 Drabble 32 Rain at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it unless someone was kind enough to buy it for me at the store.**

Author's note: I liked writing this one. The idea just struck me the other day, and I was like wow, I bet no one alse has done this one!

Drabble 32 Rain at Midnight

292 words

"Most people use flowers for that Usagi." Makoto said dryly.

"Well," said Ami. "Our Usagi has never been like other people."

"Leave me alone," said the girl in question glaring crossly at her our companions. "I don't trust a dinky flower. All you have to do is count the petals beforehand and you can make the flower give the answer you want."

"Still," said Minako, "you have to admit that the ultimatum of if it rains by midnight he loves me, if it doesn't, he loves me not, is rather odd."

"Yeah Usagi." Agreed the other pajama clad girls.

They were having a sleepover at the temple. Manga and empty ice cream cartons littered the floor and pizza boxes covered any available space left. They had asked Usagi who she had a crush on and it had progressed to the age old 'he loves me, he loves me not' solution as to whether the object of Usagi's affections felt the same way.

But instead of using a flower, Usagi had proposed that if it rained by midnight, Mamoru loved her. If it failed to rain . . . .she was going to be one lonely girl.

Because of this, they had voted to stay awake if or until it rained. They had first voted when it was 9:00 p.m. Now it was 15 till midnight and it still hadn't rained.

"Don't worry Usagi, it will rain." Said Minako.

Rei's grandfather clock started to ding and the girls all turned to look out the window. It wasn't raining.

Usagi's eyes started to water and Makoto put an arm around the petite girl to offer comfort. When the clock fell silent, Ami gasped. "Usagi! Look!" she cried pointing out the window.

It was raining.


	23. 23 Drabble 63 Spring cleaning

**Disclaiemr: I don't own Sailormoon or anything that goes with it. Unless I or someone else bought it in a store.**

Authors note: This is the sequel to closet. :) I hope everyone enjoys it. I had to laugh.

Drabble 63 Spring Cleaning

273 words

Mamoru gulped. He was in so much trouble if Usagi found out . . .

Earlier that day, his Usako had shown up unannounced. While this usually wasn't a bad thing, it was today.

It wasn't that Mamoru didn't want to see Usagi, he loved her after all (who else would he eat even a bite of chocolate for?). But today, she had shown up with a bandana on her head and a bucket with sponges in them, declaring that it was time to do spring cleaning.

This is what worried Mamoru. A few months prior, he had gone to the hospital to get his stomach pumped, from eating her burnt cookies (to prevent her from crying) and had told her that he had been food poisoned by some bad sushi.

That had gotten rid of the evidence at the time, but Usagi had since then given him even more burnt cookies and chocolate, and the chocolate (the one thing Usgai could actually cook) was the one food that Mamoru absolutely could not stand (Mamoru didn't fail to see the irony in this).

Mamoru's hands twitched nervously where he held them in his lap. Usagi had started on his room about an hour ago, so it shouldn't be too much longer before she found the box in his closet, stuffed full with her food gifts. In fact, he was almost certain that he had heard his closet door open a few moments prior.

Maybe he should make a run for it . . .

Just as Mamoru was opening his apartment door, he heard Usagi bellow from the depths of his closet loud enough to shake the pictures on the walls.

"MAMORU!"


	24. 24 Drabble 62 Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that can even be remotely connected with it unless items you can buy at a store count. But, since they don't . . .I don't own anything except the different situations I put the characters in . . .well and even thenI don't own the theme. But I own the situation!**

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for such winderful reviews! This one is a little short, but I still think that it is cute. I wanted to give poor Mamoru a break from all of the tough times I have been giving him. Especially with what I am going to do to him tomorrow! I feel so bad. But that is all that I can say about that. I hope everyone likes this!

Drabble 62 Rainbow

112 words

"Look Mamo-chan!" said Usagi, pointing out the window.

"What is it Usako?" he asked coming over to the window seat to join her while she hopped from foot to foot in her excitement. "Calm down, I'm here." He could see that she was almost vibrating from keeping her news to herself.

"Look Mamo-chan!" she said, once again pointing out the water speckled window into the cloudy sky above. "It's a rainbow! Isn't it beautiful?"

Mamoru smiled gently and agreed. Only his Usako would find beauty in the after math of the storm that had just occurred. But that was why he loved her. Her ability to see beauty. She was his rainbow.


	25. 25 Drabble 69 penpal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. The only things I own were bought in a store. Although, if I could, I would buy Mamoru.**

Authors Notes: I want to apologize in advance for this drabble. It is very bittersweet. I will try to make the next one very light hearted and happy. I hope everone still manages to enjoy this though! And thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to review! You make my heart sing!

Dabble 69 Penpal

301 words

Usagi sighed and let her hand fall into her palm. Her eyelids drooped and her frown deepened. She truly was the eptitome of misery.

"Hey Odango!" said Mamoru.

Instead of making a come back, Usagi just sighed again.

Mamoru sat down on the stool beside her and leaning to the side, quietly asked Usagi what was wrong.

"My family hates me."

"I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding." He said in as comforting a voice he could manage.

"No!" she wailed. "They hate me!"

"Usagi, why do you think that they hate you?"

"Because they're making me move!"

"You're leaving?" he asked. He could feel a crack form in his heart.

"No. I won't go! I can't leave! They don't understand that I have to stay here."

"Why is it so important that you stay?"

"I can't tell you and I can't tell them. But I have to stay here."

"Why are you moving?"

"My dad's getting transferred to the states."

"So why do you think that they hate you?"

"Because I told them that I wasn't leaving and that they had to stay."

"What did they say?"

"That they were leaving and that I had to come with them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go with them. It's the only thing I can do." She said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Mamoru felt the crack splinter and spider web out. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm collecting everyone's email addresses. Would you give me yours?"

Mamoru smiled sadly. "I'll do you one better. How would you like my actual address."

"Really? We could be penpals?"

"Yes, Usagi. We can be penpals."

"I'll write to you everyday."

"I'll write back everyday." And Mamoru felt his heart shatter and break.


	26. 26 Drabble 11 Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it. I do own the things I have bought in a store however.**

Authors Note: Here is something a little more light hearted to make up for the awful thing I did yesterday. I can't update tomorrow, but the next one will be up Thursday. Happy Valentines everyone!

Drabble 11 Past

181 words

"Please Endymion? Will you do it for me?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

He couldn't help but give in to her every request. She was his angel. His salvation. His everything. "As you wish, my Princess." He replied.

"Oh thank you!" She cried. She threw her arms around him, satisfied when she heard her bracelets make a small clinking sound where her wrists met at the back of his neck.

"I would do anything for you Serenity, you know that." He bent his head down to both hide the blush that was staining his cheeks and to bury his nose in her sweet smelling hair.

"I do. But it still makes me happy to know that you would do this for me."

He thought her smile could light up the darkest room in the palace.

Endymion ushered her over to a shady spot by the fountain in the center of the Moon Palace's garden. "Come sit over here in the shade and I shall conjure up a lovely rose for my even lovelier Princess."


	27. 27 Drabble 12 Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Mamoru . . .**

Authors Note: This is just about what is happening in the present, theone before was what happened in the past and the next one is the future. I hope everyone enjoys this drabble!

Drabble 12 Present

200 words

"Wow, this is bad even for you Odango!" declared Mamoru as he looked over the discarded, crumpled up test paper he had found scant moments before where it had landed on the ground after Usagi had thrown it in a fit of frustration.

"What would you know, you baka!" said Usagi angrily.

"Apparently more than you. This says you got a 15."

Usagi averted her face so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Math is my worst subject." She said delicately.

"I would hope so. If this was your best subject, I would have to wonder how you were still enrolled in school."

"Oh shut up! I'm sure you've failed a test before at some point!"

Mamoru seemed to consider this for a moment, and then said "Nope."

Usagi's mouth dropped open. "You've never failed a test?"

Mamoru shook his head.

"Not even one?"

"Nope."

"You're such a loser."

"But at least I have good grades!" Mamoru said as he headed toward the door.

"At least I have good aim!" called Usagi.

Mamoru turned around to ask what she was talking about, but was stopped by the shiny black shoe that smacked him in the head


	28. 28 Drabble 13 Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that could possibly be considered a part of it. Wait I do have that. . .no that doesn't count . . .what about that . . .no that isn't it either.**

Authors Note: This is connected (in a way) with the last two. I hope everyone likes it. I do. I feel this makes up for how mean I have been to Mamoru lately.

Drabble 13 Future

234 words

"Isn't she beautiful?" Neo Queen Serenity asked as she tilted her head onto her husbands shoulder.

"Yes she is." He whispered back in hopes that their voices wouldn't carry over from the doorway where they stood to their sleeping daughter.

"I don't know what we'd do if she weren't here."

"In the past, you would never have said that." He gazed down at his wife lovingly. "But then again, in the past you weren't aware she was our daughter."

"I didn't even think we could have a daughter."

"Did you doubt my, ah, abilities?"

A light blush appeared on the Queen's cheeks. "No! It's just that we despised each other for so long, I would never have believed it if someone told me that we would be married and have a daughter."

"When we first met, I would not have believed it either."

"And then we remembered our past, and we were together. But then you had dreams warning you against being with me. And Rini showed up and you ignored me."

"You sound jealous of our daughter."

"I thought she was trying to take you from me at first." Usagi admitted reluctantly.

Mamoru threw his head back and laughed. Usagi smacked him on the arm and whispered "Be quiet!"

Mamoru leaned forward until his face was mere inches from his wife's. "No one could ever take me away from you."


	29. 29 Drabble 33 Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything that could possibly considered as ownership. I do own the things I have bought in the store . . .**

Authors Note: I am so SORRY for the long wait. I have had a lot of homework, and I work every day this week so my updates may be a few days apart for about a week or so until I catch up. I tried to update the other day, and was having problems . . .so at any rate, I have not abandoned anything, and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding!

Drabble 33 Gift

239 words

Mamoru eyed the brightly wrapped box in front of him with extreme suspicion. Something was going on. He didn't trust Usagi's explanation. "I heard that it was your birthday, and I wanted to get you something. So here you go."

That was what she had said. She had walked up to him while he was drinking his cup of coffee, and said that to him. And then she had left, and he thought that she might have blushed before she had managed to get out the door.

This seemed innocent enough, but Usagi hated him, so why would she give him a gift? It just didn't make sense. Why was he freaking out? It was just a gift. What was the worst that could happen?

Mamoru swallowed painfully. With how much Usagi hated him, it could be anything! Maybe he shouldn't open it . . . .

What was he doing? He was a man for goodness sakes! He wasn't scared of some 14-year-olds gift!

His hands shaking slightly, he started to slowly untie the bow. . . .

And inside he saw that she had bought him something that he actually needed. In fact if he remembered correctly, and he always did, he had been talking about needing it just last week at the arcade . . . .and Usagi had been sitting a few stools over.

Mamoru smiled. It was the best gift he could have received.


	30. 30 Drabble 99 Geek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon it all belongs to the wonderfulcreator . . .**

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone of you wonderful reviews! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Sorry that my updates haven't been as frequent, things area little hectic with school and with work. I haven't even had a chance to type the next chapter for my other story . . .but I digress. I hope everyone enjoys!

Drabble 99 Geek

185 words

Mamoru glanced over the top of his book (which he was pretending to read) to look at the blonde haired girl sitting a few feet from him. If only he was able to watch her without the need to hide the fact from her. But she would never approve of him watching. She despised him after all. . .

Mamoru was jolted out of his thoughts when the girl he had been thinking about plopped down across from him in the booth he was occupying. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading." He replied.

"What are you reading?"

"Quantum Physics."

Usagi's eyebrows scrunched together. "Why would you want to read something like that?"

"I have to study." Mamoru defended himself.

"I hate studying."

"You need to learn how to study."

"And you need to learn how to have fun."

Usagi slid out of the booth and said, "You're such a geek Mamoru. You're always reading when you're here." She headed for the door, but before she left she asked him one last question. "I guess that means you're my perfect match then, doesn't it?"


	31. 31 Drabble 47 Broken Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it. I can't even find my Tuxedo Kamen doll . . .**

Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long to post this. I was out of town and didn't have internetaccess. This is the first in 3 drabbles that go together. Do not hate me for this. Remember that there are two more. It will be alright in the end. I promise. Other than that, I would like to thank everyone for thier reviews, it helps to keep me going! So THANK YOU!

Drabble 47 Broken Glass

209 words

Mamoru watched as all of the blood drained out of Usagi's face. He felt a stab of guilt, and then he brushed it aside, hardened his heart, and walked out the door of their apartment.

Usagi slowly sank to the floor her eyes never leaving the stained and scarred section of the wall where Mamoru's glass had hit when he threw it.

She didn't know how long she sat staring at the wall, but eventually her eyes slide from the wall to the floor where the pieces of broken glass lay in disarray.

People said that the first fight was all ways the worst, but after the fight she and Mamoru had just had, she wasn't sure they could even have another fight. Not as a couple anyway. He had been so _angry._ He had even thrown her favorite glass.

It was a wedding present from Rei. It was her favorite set of glasses, and it had been the only one left (the rest were broken, mainly from being dropped before they made it from the dishwasher to the cabinet).

She lifted a shaking hand to wipe at the tears she could feel rolling down her cheecks. All she could see was the broken glass.


	32. 32 Drabble 91 Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The only things I own were bought in a store, and sadly, I am losing those as well. Where is the Tuxedo Kamen doll?**

Authors Note: This is part 2 of the last drabble. Never fear all will work out in part 3. Thanks for your support and sorry if I scared you. Just remember that I don't plan to ever write a truly sad (like death to a character--except maybe for the death drabble but I am trying to think of a way to avoid it) drabble. Everything will work out.

Drabble 91 Sacrifice

263 words

Mamoru stalked to the elevator after hearing the door slam shut behind him with a satisfying bang. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of that apartment. If he didn't, he would see Usagi's heartbroken face, and then he wouldn't be able to stay angry. He pushed the down button and glared at it like it was the root of all of his problems.

In his heart he knew that she was just being herself. And it was a part of her that he loved very much. But right now it was making him very angry. Because that part of herself could get her killed.

She was being selfless again.

Granted this time she was actually planning it, which made it both better (because then he might be able to stop it) and worse (because that meant she anticipated the need to sacrifice herself).

She wanted to turn herself over to the enemy. They wanted her in exchange for the one of the other scouts, Jupiter.

Mamoru didn't doubt the scouts' ability to protect her, nor did he think himself a pushover.

But he just couldn't knowingly hand her over either. Not when there was the slightest, remotest, hint of a chance that he might not get her back. And that was not something he was willing to risk.

Jupiter would come back to them. Because there had to be another way.

The elevator door slid open and Mamoru slipped inside.

He would find another way.

She would not be a sacrifice.


	33. 33 Drabble 58 At the End of the Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I can't even find my Tuxedo Kamen doll . . .**

Authors Note: Sorry that this wasn't out the other day, but my iternet malfunctioned at home and the only time I could get on was at school. And I don't have these documents on schoool computers and my lapop won't take floppy disks. So here is the third installment in my little mini story. If there is a lot of interest, I might make a fourh and final installment. Enjoy!

Drabble 58 At the End of the Day

Usagi looked at the clock hanging on the wall and felt herself start to cry once more. It was 1:00 in the morning and he still wasn't home. She was starting to wonder if he would come home. She watched the minutes tick slowly by and cried silently to herself until the darkness of sleep embraced her and took away the pain.

OoOoOo

Mamoru unlocked the door and as crept inside as quietly as possible. He glanced at the awful clock that Usagi had hung on the wall (it was very pink) and cringed. It was 3 in the morning.

He had walked around the city in hopes of coming up with a plan that wouldn't involve Usagi being handed over to the evil beings that had captured Jupiter, but had been unable to do so. It really was a good plan, very intelligent for the normally 'blonde' girl.

Its only downfall being the danger his wife would be in.

He wasn't angry anymore, just extremely worried. And right now the biggest worry was what Usagi was going to do to him.

His eyes found the pieces of glass still scattered on the floor and felt an immediate stab of guilt. It had been Usagi's favorite glass . . .

He cracked open the bedroom door and a sliver of light fell over Usagi's sleeping face. He could still see the dried tear tracks on her face. He felt his heart wrench.

He changed into his pajamas and got under the covers. He didn't dare touch her in fear of her waking up and still being angry with him. Long after he had climbed in, he managed to fall asleep.

OoOoOo

Usagi rolled over and saw that she was in an empty bed. She felt her heart start to break. He hadn't come home . . .

She heard a noise to her left and looked over startled. "Mamoru!"

There he was standing in the door way to the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

He set the toothbrush down and made his way over to the bed. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her. Her bottom lip started to tremble and then she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too."

Mamoru wanted to kill himself when he heard the tremble in her voice. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do, I-"

"Usagi," he interrupted. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You had a wonderful idea to help your friend. I just didn't like it because it puts you in so much danger. But I should never have let you think I was angry at you. I could never be angry with you."

He felt the tears that slipped from beneath her closed lashes as they seeped through his shirt and to his skin.

"What should we do about Jupiter?"

"I don't know yet. But we'll figure something out. I promise."

After a few minutes silence Usagi said "I wasn't sure you were going to come home."

Mamoru closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He had _hurt_ her . . .

Mamoru held her closer and felt her slip her arms around his shoulders. "Just remember that no matter what happens I will always come back at the end of the day."


	34. 34 Drabble 88 Lazy Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, Mamoru would be mine.**

Authors Note: Sorry that this is late. Everytime I have tried to get on the internet at home lately it doesn't want to let me on. The computers at school don't take a thumb drive and my computer wont save to a floppy disk. So sorry. On another note, this one has no sadness what so ever. In fact, it doesn't have much of anything . . .

Drabble 88 Lazy Days

200 words

"Have you been sitting there all day?"

Usagi looked up from where she was sprawled out on her families couch. "What are you doing here?"

Mamoru raised a pink book bag with his right hand and replied, "You left your book bag at the arcade yesterday and Motoki asked me to bring it by."

"Oh thanks."

"So have you been like that all day?"

"Mmmm." She seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Yeah that sounds about right."

Mamoru set the book bag down and walked over to the couch. "What are you doing?"

Usagi leaned her head back to get a better look at Mamoru. "I'm laying here watching TV."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like doing anything."

"When do you ever feel like doing anything?"

"Good point. This time no one is around to make me do something. And normally I would have taken offence to that question, however, I am too relaxed. You should try it sometime."

"I have too many things to do."

"Wanna join me?"

Mamoru considered it for a moment and then sat at the other end of the couch. After a few minutes he asked, "What do you call this?"

Usagi smiled laxly. "Having a lazy day."


	35. 35 Drabble 68 Thorns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it. I do own a Tuxedo Kamen doll, a few dvds, and a poster. But that is all.**

Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I have been really busy and have had internet trouble. It wouldn't let me on at my home computer and that is where my stories are. So here is the next installment, hopefully it won't be so long until my next update!

Drabble 68 Thorns

111 words

Usagi studied the object in front of her closely. It was so beautiful and delicate. But despite its fragility, it was not defenseless. Not defenseless at all. Its defense was very clever and often caught its victim by surprise.

The thorns that adorned its delicate stem would insure that a careless passerby would not destroy the flower. In a way it reminded her of herself. If you were to look, she would seem defenseless, but just like the leaves that hid the rose's thorns, she had a hidden defense as well.

She was Sailor Moon after all. Her transformation was her defense. Her very own set of thorns.


	36. 36 Drabble 5 Short Skirt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took this long for me to update. My internet has been down since shortly after the last time I updated because the router blew a fuse or something of the sort. I should be back to regular updates now. Thanks for waiting so patiently. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Drabble 5 Short Skirt

"Oh my God. Usagi what are you wearing?" Minako's eyes were as wide as Usagi had ever seen them.

She looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Usagi asked innocently.

Before Minako could answer, Rei cut in with "What isn't wrong with it? The shoes don't match the shirt, the color scheme is completely wrong for you and-"

"And," Ami interrupted her with a blush staining her checks. "The skirt is awfully short."

Usagi looked down at her outfit again and then looked back up. "I don't see the problem."

"Let's get another person's opinion." Said Makoto. "One of the male persuasion." At the word male her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"That's a wonderful idea," Said Minako. "Hey Mamoru! Get your rear in gear and come over here!"

Mamoru made his way over to their table. "What do you need?"

"Look at Usagi and tell us what you think of her outfit."

Mamoru turned around and his eyes became so big that even Ami thought they might fall out of his head.

"Odango! What the hell are you wearing?"

"What?" she asked. Her eyebrows knit together in her confusion. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Have you even been in front of a mirror? More importantly, you're family let you out of the house dressed like that?"

"Actually the answer to both of your questions is no. I just came from the mall so I haven't seen it and my family doesn't know about it yet."

"That skirt is too short! Here take my jacket and cover up. Come on, I am going to drive you home."

The girls watched as they left together, Usagi wrapped up in Mamoru's jacket.

"I can't believe it."

"I know." Said Minako. "I didn't really believe that it would work."

"I told you that Usagi is smarter than we have given her credit for." Said Ami.

"I know," said Makoto. "But it still blows my mind that she set that whole thing up on her own. And that it worked!"


	37. 37 Drabble 6 Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own a Sailor Moon poster, a tukedo kamen doll, and plenty of dvd's . . .**

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Drabble 6 Blue Eyes

276 words

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea Usagi," said Mina worriedly.

"Of course it is!" Usagi exclaimed patting Mina on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Where did you hear this 'information' from again?" she asked peering over Usgai's shoulder to study her reflection.

"From Akura, who heard it from Shyla, who heard it from Miaso, who heard it from Kyra, who was in the arcade when she heard Mamoru say it."

"And you trust these people?" Mina asked incredously.

"Of course!"

"But if Mamoru only likes you when you change your appearance, then he doesn't like you for you. And that means he isn't worth it."

"I don't know, I kind of like having green eyes." She said studying her reflection through green tinted contact lenses.

"It's only a bonus that Mamoru-baka prefers girls with green eyes."

"Whatever you say Usagi," said Mina shaking her head as she watched Usagi skip out the door. "Whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Usagi walked into the arcade that day she was confident she could get Mamoru to notice her.

"Usagi! What did you do?" asked Motoki.

"Well." She began scraping her toe across the ground, "I heard Mamoru liked girls with green eyes . . ."

"Usagi." Motoki said his tone scolding. "You shouldn't change your appearance for Mamoru or anyone else."

"That's what Mina said."

"Well you should listen to her."

"Usagi whirled around. "Mamoru!"

"What did you do?"

Usagi looked at her feet. "I bought colored contacts."

"Why?"

"I heard you liked girls with green eyes."

"Well I do."Mamoru said. He paused for a moment choosing his words carefully. "But I like your blue eyes more."


	38. 38 Drabble 92 Apron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it. I do own a tukedo kamen doll, a sailor moon poster, and plenty of dvd's.**

Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I thought it was funny.

Drabble 92 Apron

327 words

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this!"

"Well, you agreed so be quiet before you get us caught Rei!"

"We could go to jail for this odangos for brains!" hissed Rei.

"Not if we don't get caught! So shut up before someone hears you!"

"Why did you ask me to do this and not Mina? This seems like something she would have thought up." Whispered Rei.

Usagi coughed lightly before answering. "Actually it was her idea. She was going to come with me, but her dad decided she was grounded because he caught her sneaking in through the window last night after the youma attack."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a few moments before Usagi asked "So do you think he's gone yet?"

Rei listened closely at the door of the closet they were currently hiding in to avoid being seen. "I don't hear him moving around anymore so I think he left"

"Good let's go do what we came to do."

Rei rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she had let Usagi convince her to sneak into Mamoru's apartment to find something to black mail him with. They had used their Sailor Scout abilities to jump up onto his balcony so that they could break in.

Unfortunately, Mamoru had come back to his apartment muttering about having forgotten something, so they had made a mad dash to the first available hiding spot: his hallway closet.

After about thirty minutes of searching, Rei heard Usagi give a triumphant shout. "Rei come look at this! This is perfect!" Usagi crowed.

Rei came running into the kitchen. "What is it usagi?"

Usagi smiled evilly and Rei felt a moment of sympathy for Mamoru. "Mamoru has an apron."

"So?" asked Rei. "Lots of men wear aprons to cook."

Usagi's smile widened and she held up the apron for Rei to see. "But most men who live by themselves don't have a frilly pink one!"


	39. 39 Drabble 89 Comfortable Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it. I own a poster, a doll, and some dvds. That is all.**

**Authors Note: **Sorry, I know that I said this would be up yesterday, but in my defense the computer was not working properly and I couldn't get on the internet at all. So here it is. Enjoy!

Drabble 89 Comfortable Silence

143 words

Usagi sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Mamoru. They had gone to his apartment to watch rented movies and eat popcorn, and the movie now over and the popcorn long gone.

Usagi didn't know how long they had been sitting there in silence, and although she was loathe to breaking it, she felt there was something she had to say.

"Mamoru?"

"Yes Usako?" he asked threading his fingers in her hair.

"You know how every one says I talk a lot?"

Mamoru chuckled. "Yes."

"Do you know how I know that I love you?"

Mamoru was silent for a moment. He didn't understand how the two questions were related, but he didn't have to. It was the way Usagi's mind worked. "How?"

"Because I don't need words when I am with you. I can sit with you in silence."


	40. 40 Drabble 31 Weapon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I had a yard sale in an attempt to raise the money to buy Tuxedo Mask, but sadly I only earned $5.82. The producers laughed at me . . .**

**Authors Note: **Well it has been a loooooong time hasn't it? Sorry about that but I just wasn't feeling it for this story. I had many ideas running around for my S/K story and I wanted to get those out before I lost them. I will never abandon a story so don't worry about that. It might take me a bit to update though . . .

Drabble 31 Weapon

285 words

Monday

"Odango atama, you have to be the most ditzy female I have ever met."

Usagi didn't say a word. She calmly picked up her chocolate milkshake, took a sip, then proceeded to dump the rest of her fountain glass's contents over Mamoru's head. Sticking her nose in the air she serenely waltzed out of the arcade.

Tuesday

"I swear you have mush for brains Odango!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed dangerously. She grabbed some nearby napkins and chocolate sauce. Mamoru watched as she wadded up the napkins and silently finished her ice cream. Once she was done, she poured the chocolate sauce over the napkins. Turning around in her stool, she picked up the sticky, chocolate covered napkin and threw it straight at Mamoru's head.

Wednesday

"Fail another test today Odango?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, grabbed Mamoru's chemistry book, and whapped him on the head with it. She stepped over his prone body on her way out the door.

Thursday

"Mamoru, you aren't going to insult Usagi again today are you?"

"Why do you ask Motoki?"

"Because I don't think you can take much more. She gets you every time."

"Well you're looking particularly stupefied today Odango."

Usagi walked over with steam practically coming from her ears. She grabbed a knife from off the counter and in the blink of an eye she brought it down towards the hand Mamoru had resting on the counter. Then she calmly walked out the door.

Mamoru gulped and looked down at his hand where the knife was plunged in between his fingers. "Do you think she meant to miss?" he asked in a strangled whisper.

"I don't know, but when you're here, she turns just about anything around here into a weapon."


	41. 41 Drabble 64 Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own a Tuxedo Kamen doll . . .**

**Authors Note: **Hello again! I hope you enjoy this next installement!

Drabble 64 Secret

316 words

Mamoru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Usagi was not acting normal. He had threw every insult he could think of at her, and all she was doing was giggling. GIGGLING for crying out loud! Where was the girl who wailed and fought back? It was unnatural for her to act this way in his presence. As if . . . as if he were one of her crushes.

Mamoru swallowed with difficulty at the thought. If only . . .but she only had eyes for his best friend. Sometimes he really envied Motoki. He had a wonderful girlfriend that adored him, a loving family, and . . . his gaze slid over to Usagi who giggled some more when he looked at her.

By this time Mamoru was extremely frustrated due to Usagi's incessant giggling and his depressing thoughts. He could take no more! "Odango Atama, if you don't stop your empty little head will explode!" he roared in hopes of making her stop.

Usagi only giggled again.

Mamoru rubbed his forehead between his eyebrows. "Why are you so giggly, Odango?"

Usagi flashed him a secretive smile. "I talked to Motoki today." She said in a sing song voice.

"That doesn't really answer my question unless he confessed his undying devotion to you or something."

A look of confusion settled on Usagi's face to replace her happy expression. "Motoki has an undying devotion to me?" asked the blonde.

Mamoru rubbed his forehead between the eyes with two fingers. "No," he bit out. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"So what did you and Motoki talk about that made you all giggly?"

Usagi's secretive smile lit her face once again. "I can't tell."

"Why not?" questioned Mamoru irritably.

"Because that would ruin the secret."


	42. 42 Drabble 57 Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I tried to convince a group of lawyers at the local bar that Mamoru was mine but they just laughed . . . **

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoy this next installment. I appreciate everyone that reviews, though I feel that many of you have lost interest in this story. I am sorry that the updates are taking longer than they were originally but I am having a hard time with the drabbles because I want them to be as unlike others that you read as much as possible and my mind has taken a break from creativity. I seemed to have more inspiration while in school, maybe from seeing people, or just being out of the house more, but rest assured that this will be finished and when school starts back I will hopefully have my muse again. Read and Review! The next chapter will be up within a week!

Drabble 57 Confessions

296 Words

Usagi folded her letter, slid it into the envelope, licked the flap, and sealed it. She turned it over and with shaking hands wrote a name.

Today was the day.

The day she told Mamoru how she felt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath . . .

XXX

Mamoru exhaled loudly.

Today was the day.

The day he told Usagi how he felt. He gripped the letter he had written in trembling hands and reached for the door . . .

XXX

Usagi closed the door behind her and started out towards Mamoru's apartment. She would not back down. She was strong enough to do this. She could only pray that he wasn't there so that she wouldn't have to face immediate rejection.

She shivered and drew her coat closer. _Hn_ she thought. _Winter will be here soon _. . .

XXX

_Winter's coming_ Mamoru thought to himself.

He hoped that Usagi would not be home to see her laugh when she read his letter would be unbearable. He could stand to not know her reaction for a few days if it meant not knowing she had rejected him. He saw her rooftop in the distance and steeled himself for the possible confrontation . . .

XXX

Usagi stared at Mamoru's door. 67b. That was the number on his door. The door she was sliding her letter under . . .

XXX

Mamoru pulled back his hand after slipping the letter under the door. The numbers 245 stared back at him. It was her street number.

XXXX

As both turned away from the doors in front of them, each felt as though a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. It was amazing what a confession could do . . .


	43. 43 Drabble 95 RSVP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own a Tuxedo Kamen doll and a Sailor Moon poster, some dvds but that is about it. No wait . . . . . . . no that's it. I just checked. I got nothing.**

**Authors Note:** I want to apologize for what I feel was an extremely whiny authors note last chapter. I took my temperature later that day and I had a fever. That is the only excuse I have to offer. Sorry.

On another note, this is the sequel to Confessions. I hope everyone enjoys!

Drabble 95 R.S.V.P.

230 Words

Usagi looked at the blank envelope before her with apprehension. She had just got back from delivering her confession to Mamoru's apartment, and when she had gotten home she had found the sealed envelope on the floor. It had obviously been slipped under the door. It had to be a coincidence right? It probably wasn't for her anyway.

But she would never know until she opened it right? With a trembling hand she bent down and picked it up. She carried it up to her room and locked the door. Then she went to the window and pulled it closed. It wouldn't do to have Luna come in and berate her for being foolish. Grasping it tightly in both hands she sat on her bed and just looked at it for a few minutes.

Gathering her courage, she slipped a finger under the seal and slowly tore it open. Her eyes got comically large and flew over the paper before. She couldn't believe it. Mamoru loved her? Her eyes brimmed with tears. He loved her!

Rereading it again she caught something that she hadn't before in her excitement. She laughed and a few tears spilled from her eyes. It would seem she had another letter to write. There at the bottom in his written in his neat cursive was R.S.V.P.


	44. 44 Drabble 93 Genie

**Disclaimer: I do not own****Sailor Moon. I wanted Tuxedo Kamen, but he told me that he belonged to Usagi and Usagi only. sigh.**

**Authors Note: **This is not the sequel to the last drabble. I haven't figured out how to do that one yet. But it is another drabble so that's good right? Enjoy!

Drabble 93 Genie

227 words

"Okay, if you had a genie, what would you wish for?"

"Mina, that's a hard question!" whined Usagi from her seat across the table. "There are too many things that I want!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Well pick the one you want the most Usagi."

"Like a never ending supply of ingredients to make all the food I could possibly want!" said Lita dreamily.

"Or the entire set of Webster's Dictionaries." Said Ami with a glazed look in her eye.

The other senshi shared a look before shaking their heads at their blue haired friend. "That's just wrong," whispered Usagi.

"Uh huh." Mina and Lita agreed.

"What would you ask for Rei?" questioned Mina.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a new keyboard."

"What for?"

"So that it would be easier to write my music."

Mina leaned across the booth as to better question the other blonde. "Do you have an answer yet Usagi?"

"No." She said glumly putting her chin in her hands.

"What's wrong Odango?" asked a male voice from some where behind her. "Did you fail another test?"

Usagi sighed irritably.

"What about you Mamoru?" asked Mina. "If you had a genie what would you wish for?"

"Oh I don't know." He said. "Anyway, there are no genies."

'But,' Mina noted to herself. 'He never took his eyes off Usagi . . . .'


	45. 45 Drabble 46 Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I tried to steal the rights but I was chased down by a horde of rabid dogs. I am currently recupporating in the local hospital . . .**

**Authors Note: **This is the sequel to R.S.V.P. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to all of the people who take the time to review this story! It keeps me going!

Drabble 46 Time

466 words

Mamoru paced his apartment floor until he thought he saw a path being worn into his carpet. He had delivered his confession letter a few hours ago and it was making him extremely nervous.

The logical part of him knew that Usagi may not have gotten the letter yet (after all she hadn't been home when he slipped the envelope under the door) but the irrational part of him was saying that so much time had passed without a response that she had rejected him.

He was so nervous about her response, that upon entering his apartment he had failed to see the plain white envelope lying in his door way. Little did he know that if he would only calm down, he would find that he didn't need a response. She had already declared her love for him at the same time he was declaring his love for her.

A few hours (and a worn carpet) later Mamoru finally sat down on his couch and decided to watch some television. It was as he was lifting the remote that a scrap of white against his dark carpet caught his eye. He idly wondered how long it had been there.

He strode over and examined the envelope. It had no distinguishing features that he could see. It didn't even have his name on it. He felt hope flare within his chest. Maybe this was Usagi's answer. That thought had trepidation creeping in. What if she answered in the negative?

He steeled himself for whatever answer he would receive.

Slowly and carefully he opened the letter. His eyes scanned over the paper and grew wider the more he read. This was . . . it wasn't . . . . she hadn't answered him at all. It was a confession! She had answered him without meaning to answer!

He reverently held the paper in front of him. He had to go see Usagi right away!

Just as he got his keys off the kitchen counter, he saw another paper slip under the door. He ran over and wrenched open the door. There was Usagi sneaking down the hall way towards the elevator.

"Usagi! Wait!" He cried.

Usagi stopped startled. She had thought that no one was home. It had been so quiet when she had pressed her ear to the door to listen for noise. "M-Mamoru? What are you doing?"

"Do you realize Usagi?" He asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Realize what?" She asked.

"How much time we've wasted. If we had only told each other sooner. Do you realize how much time we've spent apart that could have been spent with each other?"

"Yes," she said softly. "That's why I wrote you that letter. So that now, our time won't be wasted."


	46. 46 Drabble 15 Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon although I would like to own Tuxedo Mask. And maybe Luna. She is cool for a cat.**

**Authors Note:** Bonsoir! I hope everyone enjoys this little drabble. It took me forever to figure out an acceptable (for me) way to write a drabble with this topic. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Drabble 15 Mistake

268 words

Mamoru sighed contentedly and rested his head on top of Usagi's. They had been enjoying a quite afternoon at his apartment watching movies and talking about nothing of importance. It was nice to pretend the negaverse didn't exist every once and a while."

"It was a mistake," Usagi said suddenly her voice slightly muffled from her position in the crook of his arm.

"What was a mistake?"

"The day we first met. You know, when I threw that test on your head?"

"How was it a mistake, Usako?"

"I never should have taken that test." When all Mamoru did was chuckle she continued with the upmost seriousness. "Really we shouldn't have met because of that test. I was supposed to be at the doctors the day of the test. If I hadn't forgotten about the appointment, I would never have taken the test. Which means," she continued. "That I would never have thrown it at you, and you would have never spoken to me."

"It wasn't a mistake Usako."

"How do you know for sure?" she asked craning her head to look up at him.

"I know because we are destined to be together. Haven't you learned that yet? Even if you hadn't thrown the test that day, we would have met. Just not then. But it would have happened, because my soul will always find yours."

Usagi smiled up at him her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not for a couple of hours."

"I love you."

He pulled her in closer. "I love you too."


	47. 47 Drabble 24 Dragonfly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it. I asked Mamoru to leave Usagi for me . . . but he said his heart belonged to her . . . sigh.**

**Authors Note: **Long time no see! I have written a few more drabbles lately, so the next update will be in a few days. Thanks to all of those who continue to read and review! Thanks for not giving up on me!

Drabble 24 Dragonfly

234 Words

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as the sound split the air, Mamoru's head snapped up from the book he had been reading. Wild eyes looked all around for the source of the unholy shriek.

There in the middle of the arcade was Usagi. She was thrashing wildly and screaming non stop.

"GET IT OFF! PLEASE, SOMEONE! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF!"

Mamoru didn't know what she was talking about, but if it would stop the noise, (and get the fear out of her voice) he was willing to help. "Usagi, what's wrong?"

Usagi acted as though she didn't hear him. She just kept screaming and flailing her arms.

"GET IT OFF!"

Mamoru grabbed her shoulders and held her still. Giving her a slight shake he asked, "What's wrong Usagi?"

"There's a bug on me and I can't get it off. Get it off before it bites me, Mamoru!"

He felt her arms twitch as if trying to brush off the bug. "Where is the bug, Usagi?"

"On my back." She whispered.

Mamoru carefully turned her around. There on her t-shirt was the source of her screaming. "Calm down Usagi. It's just a dragonfly." He gently grasped the bug and pulled it off her shirt. She turned and gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you Mamoru."

He smiled back at her glad to have put a smile back on her face.


	48. 48 Drabble 60 One Touch

**Disclaimer: I dont own sailor moon, if I did, I wouldn' be working to pay for college. I'd already have the money.**

**Authors Note: So I'm back with another drabble . . . I apologize for the wait. I've been working two jobs trying to save money for school and pay all of my bills and it hasn't left me with mucht time for writing or much time for any creative ideas. But hopefully I'll be posting my drabbles more frequently in the months before school starts again. Who knows, maybe I'll finish? Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and thanks for sticking with the story!**

Drabble 60 One Touch

330 words

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Mamoru was jolted out of his thoughts by the concerned voice, and the concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Odango, stop pestering me."

Usagi huffed and put her hands to her hips angerly. "Sorry for worrying about you baka! You've only been staring into space for the past five minutes, not saying anything, even though Motoki has tried talking to you no less than 4 times. And lets not forget the way you're holding your side like it hurts to breathe! I apologize for caring!"

Mamoru felt a pang of regret when he realized he had snapped at her . . . and that everything she said had been true. He turned to say he was sorry but the words caught in his throat when he saw the look in her eyes as she walked out of the arcade. His mind flashed back to the night before when he's been knocked down by a youma and Sailor Moon had come running over obviously frightened that he'd been seriously injured.

She'd put her hand on his shoulder, the same one Usagi had, and asked, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" with that same look in her eyes . . . today had been the first time Usagi had touched him and he couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu he'd gotten when her hand had touched his shoulder. Sailor Moon had touched him often in the course of the past months after battles to check him for injuries (and he suspected just to touch him) and if he was honest, their touches felt the same. . .

He forgot all about his bruised ribs and the pain they caused lost in the revelation of Usagi's one touch. Standing quickly and ignoring Motoki's questioning gaze, he headed for the exit. He had an odango haired super hero/school girl to catch . . . and to touch.


	49. 49 Drabble 28 Same Old Song and Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with it.**

**317 Words**

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long delay. I lost everything to a computer virus, depressed me a little bit. But I got my list of the drable prompts put back together so I'll be updating this again :)

It was another typical day in the life of one Usagi Tsukino. She'd woken up (late of course) to the sound of her mother screaming at her from the bottom of the stairs that she had better get a move on because she was going to miss breakfast. She grabbed a piece of toast and took off for school at a dead run.

As usual, she made it just after the bell had rung. This in turn that she was once again sent out into the hall for the first 10 minutes and then berated publicly by the teacher for her tardiness. Ms. Haruna believed that one day the humiliation would encourage her to be on time. Ha! Not likely.

After class, the usual meeting at Rei's temple followed by Luna running in to tell the group about a youma attack happening in the park two blocks down the street. Everyone transformed and took off towards the disturbance. Of course, she ended up being the weak link and had to be saved by Tuxedo Mask. Usagi wanted to pull her out in frustration from the sheer monotony of it.

Just as she was considering if it would be less painful yanking it out by the handful or strand by strand, something different happened. Tuxedo Kamen didn't set her down in front of the other senshi and then disappear off into the night. This time, he disappeared off into the night still clutching her to his chest.

Later that night as she snuggled under her covers, and thought back to the wonderful conversation followed by the best kiss of her life (it was her only kiss so far but she just knew that it was the best) she could only hope that this day could become her routine. When Luna asked how her day went, she airily replied, "Oh you know, just the same old song and dance."


End file.
